Angel Crisis
by sportsbabe59
Summary: Life in heaven is not everything Ivory had imagined it to be. She works hard... But for what? She has a problem... A very troubling one indeed... But who would save her? Who... but the worst creature she ever met or was it the best? Sexy and romantic, thi
1. Chapter 1

Angel Crisis… 1

"The only department that did not meet criteria… is yours," the Head Of Departments, James looked at me with those piercing blue eyes under the white-framed super thick glasses as he spat through his gritted teeth. "Ivory." Everyone heaved a silent sigh of relief. I looked at him confused with my mouth slightly parting. "But… I only missed perfection by 0.001 percent! It is as well as perfect!" "You should know better Ivory, there is no 'as well as' here in heaven. Here, only 100 perfection is allowed. Either meet the criteria, or be demoted." His handsome face was wrinkled with a bit of frown as he practically _growled_ at me.

I sighed as I walked out of the white gigantic mansion with the words "The Great Hall" printed in gold stamped in the middle. I looked at the sky. Clear blue, almost cloudless. I sighed. Angels with little white wings came flying towards me upon hearing my little sigh. "Are you alright?" some cheery kid holding a basket with white blonde hair asked. "Do you want to talk about it? I have an apple pie. You can have it. Don't worry, I still have plenty at home. It is good for cheering people up. It works. Here." An old angel with gray but long and smooth hair handed me a freshly baked pie. I closed my eyes and gave a last sigh before putting on my usual mask. I smiled at the little crowd around me. "I'm fine thank you. Just a little tired. Thank you for the pie." I smiled as sweetly as possible at the old angel as I took the pie. "TIRED? I know of some fruit that helps with that. Do you want it?" a kind young lady asked. _Get a clue lady. I need REST_. "Its ok, I just need to get home and I will be fine. Really." _Angels. You tell them your tiny problem and they will make it sound as if you NEED something. Really, these angels NEED a life. _I opened my wings that are obviously far bigger then theirs' and flew home. Official angels like me have bigger wings than the resident angels of heaven cause they are considered of a higher position than residents.

Home… I looked at the huge house with an ultimate long porch-almost-like-garden in front of it and cringed. My house is so huge and peaceful that the only thing that seems to be around are the butterflies and my… horrible memories… I cringed further as I remembered… no matter how loud I screamed… no one heard me…… I shook my head to shake the bitter memories. I flew slowly towards my house. I went pass my white living room, my white multi purpose room, and my many rooms and went up the white staircase. Did I mention how much I loathe white? EVERYTHING in heaven seems to be white. It's so dull and boring. I went straight to my bedroom. I threw my papers on the bed and climbed on it, sorting everything out. _100 perfection_. I shivered in the mere thought of my HOD's voice. Who was the one who said that it's b-e-a-utiful here in heaven. If this were heaven, I would rather be in hell then.

"Hey gorgeous." I froze in horror as I heard that voice. It's him. Again. Here for the same purpose as always… "What do you want Josh?" I tried to hide my horror behind my confident voice. "What do you think?" He climbed on my bed as I shut my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss me from the neck leaving a trail all the way up to my ears and nibbled on it. I could not help but to sigh a little. I swallowed and clench my fists. I cannot let him do it to my again. Too many times… too many times… "Stop, Josh." I said flatly. "No." "Please?" I begged. "Give me a reason." He said, blowing into my ear. I winced a little. "Cause all my papers are on the bed and…might…stain it…" I blushed. "What might stain it? Oh well, I'll just have to move them away…" with the snap of his fingers, the papers went back to a neat stack on the table diagonal from my king sized bed. He started to undress me while kissing all over me. I could not make a sound. I know its not going to work. I know it from my past experience. I cannot fight back. He is too strong… I could only let him do what he wants… he crawled in front of me and laid me down on the bed as naked as a baby. He smirked and removed his robes. A tear trickled down my cheek. "Don't cry… you know its not going to hurt anymore and you know you are going to enjoy it…did I not let you enjoy the forbidden pleasure so many times before?" I cannot disagree with the handsome man in front of me. His blonde hair fell covering his left eye. His yellow eyes glowed as the curtains covered my only source of light- the windows. I cannot see well now, with the darkness surrounding me. I closed my eyes. I felt his warm body pressing against me as his tongue slipped into my mouth making me moan. His right hand cupped my breast and his left hand slowly made his way to my womanhood. I could feel his hard manhood poking my inner thigh. I hate it, I hate myself. No matter how much I don't want to, I enjoy it and I cannot hide it. Another tear fell. The next thing I know, he held on to me really tightly and forced into me. I screamed as he pulled out and pushed in again and again. Harder and harder. His sweat dripped on me and mixed with my tears. "AHH… Josh! Please… stop…ah!" I let out another helpless scream. He panted as he violated my body. I felt an orgasm build inside of me as I screamed as I had an orgasm. He gave his last thrust and spilled his seeds. It filled my body and some dripped on my white bed sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Crisis… 2

Tears continued to run down my cheeks as I just lay on my white four poster bed, watching the good looking blonde angel in front of me get dressed. "Stop crying, babe" he held on to both sides of my head and kissed my eyes. He took a last look at the limp figure on the bed, sighed and went out. I grabbed on the bed sheet and brawl. I feel so dirty, so used… my heart was heavy, I felt so nauseous, so sick.

"Hey, there is a way to help you reach your target." My good friend Ebony nudged me from her seat. "Hmm…" I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was too caught up in my gloominess to know what is going on in the office I was working in. "Don't look so gloomy… here, let me give you a tip that will help you not get demoted." I snapped out of my own thoughts and started to pay attention. "Spill." I looked at her. She continued packing her papers as she smiled and said, "the Great Meeting is round the corner." "Huh?" she rolled her eyes and replied "you know, the ball which all the officials are attending… even the guards of the spiritual world and the… guards of hell- Demons…" she was careful with the not-so-popular-word, Demons. "Ahuh…so…?" I look questioningly at her. She sighed helplessly and whispered as soft as she could, "Satan would be coming." "S…" then it hit me.

I widened my eyes in horror "You did NOT mean THAT… did you?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you don't do anything, you are going to be demoted. Might as well give it a shot."

The Great Meeting is the day after tomorrow. I thought about what Ebony suggested… but even human is forbidden to do that kind of… thing, let alone an angel, an official. HAH. It's impossible… or is it? Trading with Satan? I might as well die- I mean… argh. Whatever it is. What Ebony meant… is to make a deal with Satan, to help me get my goals. But in return, you have to give him anything he wants which most probably is your life (for humans) or your virginity (for humans again). What would he possibly want from an angel? LOTS. My wings, my power? I cant live without those! But if I get demoted… I would not have a good next life. I would probably be turned into a bug that would die immediately and become a soul for another good 100 years. I cannot give up.

"So? Have you decided?" I could hear Ebony behind her mountain stack of papers. "It's the only chance I've got isn't it?" Just as I finished my sentence, James glided into the office. "Attention. As most of you would have known, the Decade-ly held Great Meeting is tomorrow. I expect to see all of you in your best attire and performance." As if we are kids… I rolled my eyes.

As the silky towel hugged on to my skin, I lay out which one out of my million white robes I was going to wear I finally picked out a spaghetti top, attached to a slanted knee length skirt. For shoes, I picked out my favorite brown sandals with straps attached all the way up to my knee. I put my hair down unlike the usual ponytail. My brown hair curled at the end and hovered around my hips, my bangs were straight and smoothened. I did not have to do much actually, since angels did not need makeup, naturally, my lips were reddish, my cheeks were rosy and my eyebrows were long and sleek. I stared at myself, satisfied, I made my way to the Hall.

When I opened the door, I saw everyone in his or her best suits. Lots of guys flew past me giving me winks or commenting that I looked good. I just smiled nervously and walked towards Ebony. "Wow, you look gorgeous." My best friend in front of me smiled. She took both my hands and turned me around to get a better look at me. For a moment, I saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me. James? Impossible… he is a cold-blooded angel who would be demoting me if I did not reach his target. That A.

As everyone took his or her places around the white marble table, which is as long as… possible, James spoke. "The Guards of Hell would be here anytime." My heart started thumping. Oh no… I'm about to make a deal with a demon, Satan- nonetheless. I've heard a lot of his evil deeds. He must be a really freaky devil. With horns sticking out of his head, green skin, and black eyes with no pupils, and nostrils as large as plates or something. I am really… REALLY not accustomed to ugly people, since the place I live in is practically filled with beautiful people.

I get more nervous and uncomfortable on the white marble chair. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "The Guards of Hell has arrived." The usher spoke, which made my heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Crisis… 3

The door slowly opened. I held my breath. Immediately, my vision was transferred to the tallest being in the middle. He was dressed in black robes and only pieces of black hair could be seen from the hood. The other guards beside him were also dressed in black, all hooded. The large group slowly made their way towards the white marble table. James stood up and the angels followed suit. "Welcome." James's voice rang through the silent hall. It really did not sound very welcoming, but it was firm and confident.

The black figures took their respective places on the table while the tallest devil made his way to James, OUR tallest angel. The devil was noticeably taller then James, he took off his black hood and the entire devils followed suit. I gasp, and so did every other female angel on the table. He was not how I imagined him to be. He had long black hair, smooth and shiny which was hidden beneath his robes but two long bangs framed his handsomely shaped face. He did not have long, big horns but small ones protruding out of his head, barely noticeable. The most intimidating feature about him was his fiery red eyes. His eyes were as piercing as James's but the color of it made it even sharper. He wore a smirk on his face while James, was stern and fierce looking. "Long time no see, James." His deep voice drooled especially over James's name. "Same to you too, Satan." James's voice was as stern as his looks. With that, Satan made his way to the other end of the table. Both angels and demons occupied different ends of the table and left only few seats for the spiritual guards.

The other demons look good too, who am I kidding, each one of them are gorgeous, and all males too. After everyone has sat down, the spiritual guards arrived. They were a tiny lot, pretty insignificant too. They were least like humans since they were ghastly. Transparent and disfigured, some had their hand sticking out of their stomachs, some are dripping wet, and their head was hideous, he had a tongue sticking out of one of his sockets and… just plain hideous.

The meeting was boring; they talked about the history and stuffs. After the last presentation made by the spiritual guards, the meeting ended. The guards are to stay in heaven for 7 nights as a matter of manners. Ebony, who had secretly went to find out where the devils would be staying handed me a piece of paper with Satan's address scribbled on it. My eyes widened when I saw the address. It… it… it is right beside my house! Well, no surprise actually. Cause my house is in the middle of a really deserted land. And James would probably want these devils to be kept a good distance away from the angels. But still…!

I was about to get home when someone stopped me. "Ivory?" I turned around to face a pair of stunning blue eyes. "Yeah, James?" his eyes sparkled and for the first time in heaven, he said something really caring for me. Wow. "I want to tell you that… I have assigned… Satan… to stay right beside you. Are you all right with that? Cause if not, you could always come to me you know… I have lots of spare bedrooms." His eyes actually sparkled with care and concern… FOR ME. Wow. Am I dreaming or what? I snapped out of the temporary shock. "I'm fine, thanks for…" _caring_ "your concern." He sighed. "I'm still worried. I should see you home." I was in a dilemma till I saw the strong determination in his eyes. I nodded my head.

"Was that JAMES? Who sent you home?" I could see Ebony's eyes bulging almost out of her sockets. "Yes, yes it was." I replied back to Ebony's reflection in the communication mirror (it serves like a 3G phone of our times. Lol). "Wow, that cold hearted unfeeling…" "Yes." I rolled my eyes. "Wow. He actually cares? I mean, he might be an angel, but he does NOT give a… grass about the life or death of ANYBODY." "Well, it shocked me too." "Hmm." Silence followed. "So are you going… like soon?" She broke the silence. Her sentence made me once again nervous and uncomfortable. "Y…yes. I think. Hey know what, I got to go now. Bye." I said somewhat stupidly. I turned off my mirror and sat it down on the desk. I closed my eyes as a breeze swept through my white curtains; I slowly took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I. Have. To. Do. This.

With a new leash of courage, I wore my white robes over what I was wearing from the meeting and walked out from my house.

I made my way slowly, thinking about what I have been reading about Satan and his deals. I thought of what I should say and how I should phrase my sentences, which is really important. And finally, I reached, the front porch of Satan.


	4. Chapter 4

A Sex Slave For The Angel

I draw a deep breath and knocked on the white large door. A guy who has the biker look, dressed in black leather, chokers and chains answered the door. "Yes?" His glowing emerald eyes bore into mine. "I… I- I am looking for Satan." I hid beneath my hood as I tried to mask my voice… not working. From under the hood, I could feel his arched eyebrow. "Come in." he stepped back, allowing me to get a better look at the place. I was amazed. Within such a short time, Satan's minions had already transformed the place into some kind of club. The walls, sofas, ceilings, everywhere are painted red and black, even the accessories are with the theme of red and black, on the walls hang terrifying pictures of tortured souls. I rubbed my arms underneath the robes as a sudden chill caught me. "Angel… why are you here?" I looked up.

There, on top of the stairs stood Satan, dressed in only black bathroom robes. His robes was loosely tied and revealed his broad chest and part of his perfectly toned upper body. I blushed, as I had never seen anyone this sexy in my whole life in heaven before… other than Josh, but that is a different matter altogether. His hair smoothly reached his waist. I hid my face under the hood once again. "I am here… to make a deal with you… Satan." There was a pause, then, "Come up here." I spread my wings as I am used to flying up the stairs instead of climbing. "My Lord…! She… she is an official!" I could hear Satan's smirk as he said "This makes it even more interesting."

I kept my wings back in and walked behind Satan. I could sense a few more devils around me under the hood. Then Satan made a turn and went into a room, guarded by two hooded devils. I hesitated.

"What more could you be afraid of? You are making a deal with me, Satan, you should know very well what to expect." I stepped into the room as the hooded devils shut the door behind me. I looked around. The room is richly furnished with rosewood, the best. There is a four-poster bed in the middle and the whole room had a royal touch to it. "Take off the hood angel, let me see who I am making a deal with." I removed the hood and looked up at Satan. He walked closer to me as he put his arms around my neck. I was about to take a step back when he used his arms to push my hair out of the robes. Slowly, his hand moved to my face and stroked my cheeks and asked, "What is your name, angel." He is no longer holding my face, but what held me were his eyes. "Ivory." I stared into his blood red eyes. "Ivory… such a beautiful being…" he whispered, barely audible as his held onto my face so gently, I thought I would melt. We remained like that for a while when all of a sudden.

He broke away from me and walked to the window, back facing me. "What do you seek?" feeling a little disappointed, I snapped back to reality. He. Is. Satan. What the hell (uh…) did I expect? "I seek a good life once I finish my trail in heaven." He turned back sharply and the gentle Satan that stunned me a few seconds ago vanished into thin air. "Hmph. Selfish angels. What good do you offer me in return?" he said, going all business-like. "Half of my power plus my wings." This should be more then enough for him, I mean, its A LOT, it is sufficient to wreck havoc in heaven. He laughed, not the friendly type, more like the mocking type. "What good would those do me? I AM the head of hell, Satan, I do not need those." He spat. I was taken aback. I haven't a plan B, what am I to do? He saw my helpless expression. His eyes softened for a fraction of a second and said; "How about this, I grant you your wish, and you…" he came towards me. Roughly, he pulled me into his strong arms and came inches to my face. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my own lips as he said, "become my sex partner."

As breath taking as he may be, I have my own pride! How dare he mock me! I tried my best and escaped from his grasp. "What do you take me for? I have my own pride you know!" I shouted at him angrily. He seemed to be shocked for a while and his expression changed to become stern again. "So what if you sleep with me? You are no longer virgin and have nothing more to lose anyways. Am I not correct?"

Before I know it, I slapped Satan with tears streaming down my face. How did he know? He was shocked and pissed off. He turned sharply to look at me. When he saw the tears, his expression softened again. "…Show me your wings again, angel." "Why?" I struggled to fight back my tears. "Then I can show you something." I obeyed. And to my horror, my feathers are slowly shedding; they are dropping… feather by feather. Angel's feathers only drop when they are on earth and used their powers, but they do not drop when they are in heaven. "Angels' feathers dropping in heaven shows that… you have suffered… someone forced you hasn't he?" Tears uncontrollably fell. As long as I have a good next life, I don't mind suffering now. That was the only motivation I had, the only reason why I could tolerate everything!

"I could help you, angel. In exchange… let me wash away those painful pasts and let me create a new future for you…" Why? Why did he have to say such things? Why is he so gentle? I sobbed. He came towards me as I buried my face into his chest and cried uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Crisis… 5

Before I fell unconscious, I heard Satan's soothing voice, "It's a deal."

I woke up, to find myself on my own white four-poster bed. "Hmm…" I sat up, my arm supporting me; my other hand ruffled my hair groggily. I feel so worn out. I need a bath. I looked at myself; I'm still wearing what I wore yesterday. I turned to the bathroom attached to my bedroom. Something black caught my eyes. I turned to look, only to find myself staring at the empty white chair behind my desk filled with papers. Groggily, I stepped into the bathroom.

I took a beep breath and stared at my reflection in the big mirror in front of the bathtub and the toilet bowl. Hmm, no wrinkles, no zits, no eye bags, no reddish eyes, only messed up hair and crumpled clothes- as usual. I stripped down to nothing and stepped in the tub, and closed the curtains I closed my eyes as I let the warm water rush through me and fill the tub. It feels so good. I shut my eyes and clear my mind. After the water was filled, I began to scrub my body with some of the nice smelling shower gel I have, it's a habit of mine that I wash my body before soaking myself in the water. As I scrub, I heard the door open…

Through the translucent curtains, I could see a blurry image of something black and tall stepping into the bathroom, getting larger and larger as the "thing" came closer. "Who… who are you! Get out!" I grabbed for a towel but there was none, shit (pardon me, god), I left my towel on the marble tabletop. I tried desperately to cover myself with my arms, crossing them so they cover my uh, boobs. Then I back faced the curtains and the black "thing" as I gave a little cry when the curtains were drew opened. "G… Get out! What do you want!" "You missed a spot." A familiar sexy voice said. A slender arm reached over me and grabbed my shower gel. I cringed as a cold hand rubbed my naked back. "Relax, you are so tense, have you forgotten who I am already?" Is that… no way… but… my face turned back and saw a drop dead gorgeous… Satan. I turned back immediately, stunned, not baring to face Satan. "Relax…" "But…!" "Hush now, angel, let me do the washing while you…" he came closer and I could feel his hot breath on my left ear, "relax." I tense up again, feeling a hot blush on my cheeks and ears. "You are tense again, why not… I join you and probably will make you feel less awkward." "But..!" my half body turned around and saw him with only a black towel on his waist and a sexy smirk on his face. I once again turned back facing Mr. White wall with my face red. I could hear him step into the tub behind me. "Relax angel, you are in safe hands." His hand moved up to my shoulders and began to message it. I relaxed a little and shut my eyes. He stepped closer to me, so close; I could feel the material of the black towel on his waist. Then slowly, his hands glide to my waist and messaged my lower back. I began to enjoy it and let out a sigh. He obviously heard me and smiled, "do you want to lean on me?" "B…but I'm all soapy and…" "I'm already wet anyways." Gently, his hand held on to my shoulders as I leaned on his chest. I could see his face perfectly clear now; he is smirking as he stared at my body. "You have been working hard." His hand messaged my temples as I shut my eyes immediately and enjoyed it. My arms loosened a little. I could not help but moan a little. He got turned on and whispered to me. "Remove your arms angel, how am I supposed to wash you like that?" his hand snaked up my own and gently urging me to remove it. I was hesitant at first, but soon gave in to his persistent urge. His smile grew larger and his eyes began to shimmer with lust when he saw my full-grown bosoms. He wanted to reach for it, when I panicked and turned around, only to find that I have made matters worse for me. My body is fully pressed against his and he has his arms around me. I felt a tingle of electricity fill my every pore of skin that had contacted with his.

His strong arms immediately wrapped around me. His head bent down and reached my lips. I leaned back a little but I found that even if I did so, I couldn't escape. I shut my eyes once again and felt his cool lips pressed against mine. I had my hand against his chest his tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I did. Immediately, his tongue explored my mouth and his hand started running up and down my back. It felt so wrong, so bad, but so right. He was gentle as if I were fragile. I began to feel more opened around him as I began to feel his broad chest, then toned abs. Then I threw my arms around his neck and ruffled his hair.

His one hand turned on the tap and water rained down on us. His hand began to move up to my bosoms, I immediately broke away from the kiss. "We can't do this." I could not see his expression clearly with all the water trying to get into my eyes, but all in all, I could tell his disappointment as he let go of me immediately. "Suit yourself." he climbed out of the tub and out of my bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I sank back into the tub filled with water. Immediately, I missed his warmth. I missed his passion, I miss the way he held me, and I miss him- Sat… Wait. He. Is. Satan. What am I thinking? Urgh! I got out of the tub, switched off the tap and drained the water, dried myself and wore my usual white robe.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Crisis… 6

I went out of the bathroom only to be greeted by a gush of chill and…Satan. He was facing the window, looking at the beautiful lake below. I was just mesmerized by his mere back, facing towards me. I did not want to break the silence, I do not want to know what might happen if I do. Unfortunately for me, "I have come up with a strategy to help you." "Huh?" oh… I remembered. The deal. "For you to have a good next life, only one person can approve for it. And that is your head of department- James." I kept quiet. "What I have come up with is… for you… to seduce James." I looked up in shock. "What have you gone mad? James is my H.O.D! How can I… How can I do such things?" "Yes you can. And you will. I will teach you the basics of flirting, and… you will have to use it on him. To make him fall for you…" Satan added softly, something I did not hear "which is already half completed." "And after he falls for you, your next life span on earth will be beyond your wildest imaginations. Then, on the day he propose to you… will be the day I claim my prize." He turned to face the shocked me. "Impossible." I mumbled underneath my breath. "We have 6 days starting now."

"Before I forget, spread out your wings, angel." So I did. The feathers are still falling piece by piece. He took out a black feather from his leather jacket and placed it on mine. My feathers stopped shedding. "This will help you keep your feathers…" then he went to my left side and opened his mouth to reveal his long fangs. Immediately, he bit onto my left shoulder. It hurts, it hurts so badly, and I screamed and thrashed for him to stop. I could feel his fangs sinking into my flesh. It felt as if fire were burning on my skin, leaving a mark. For a moment, I could not hear anything. The only thing I know is the pain and the screams coming out of my mouth. Finally, he let go of my shoulders, leaving me to fall unconscious. The only thing I knew was that I did not hit the ground; a pair of cold hands caught me.

I turned back to where Viktor was and before I could say anything, Satan opened the door and walked in. "I see you are awake, you have almost missed a day- again." "You were the one…!" "The meeting is about to start, you might want to prepare for it." Since the devils are somehow our guests, officials will be having their only holiday for a decade. This, I suspect might be the last meeting for the week.

"So here are the statistics…" I strayed away from what James was saying. It was too tiring for me, making a deal with Satan, taking lessons on flirting, almost losing my feathers… starting to fall for Satan… I just stared blankly at James. Ebony nudged me and handed me a piece of paper while trying to look as if she is paying attention to what James has to say, she looks constipated to me. '_How is everything going?'_ I thought for a while. No, I cannot tell her. 'S_ucks'._ I handed her the paper. '_If you very well know that I'm going to ask why, why don't you do me a favor and tell me directly?'_ She pushed the paper back. But I cannot tell her. '_Did you just buy that robe? It's very nice.' _I tried thinking of a better word then nice but couldn't. '_You are weird; this robe is not new by the way I just wore it like EVERYDAY?' _"Ivory, Ebony, is something disturbing you?" Busted, by James. "No sorry." Both of us blushed in embarrassment.

While I was making my way home, I was stopped by guess who? James. "Ivory, are you feeling alright?" "Yeah, why?" "Just… just thought that you look pale." If I am pale enough for James to care, I must be really really white. "Probably just tired." That. Is not a lie. "Let me send you home then. If you faint or anything, at least, I would be here to catch you." He smiled. I looked in shock for a moment, then realized he was half joking. "I won't faint!" I smiled and punched his arm gently. He grinned and took off, "you'll never know."


	7. Chapter 7

Angel Crisis… 7

I lie on my bed as I thought about what had happened a while ago…

James saw me to my front porch. "So…" HE started. I looked at him questioningly. "Never mind… Good night then." He suddenly held my cheeks and kissed my forehead. I was too shocked to move or speak. I could only feel his breath on my forehead, his warm luscious lips pressing against my chilly skin. He broke away and opened his eyes slowly as if he was in some kind of trance. Then he flew away. All this time, I remained in the same position, same shocked expression, rooted to the ground. Only after I could not see his shadow anymore did I let out my breath, which I had been holding in all this time.

I started to feel sleepy and soon doze off to a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed. I went to bathe. When I came out of the steamy bathroom, I saw Satan, dressed in black as usual, sitting on my white marble chair behind my white marble table. "Good morning, Ivory. How was the meeting last night? Was it… extraordinary?" he smirked nastily. Did he… did he… "Tell you the truth, I saw everything. James sent you home. And kissed you." "So? It does not mean anything. It could be that he likes me- as a good friend." Liar. There is more to it in that kissed I felt. "Really? So does all your friends kiss you like that? So it would not matter to you if I kissed you would it?" he came really close to me. "So it would not matter if I did this to you?" he pulled me and wrapped his arms around me. Forcefully, his lips smashed into mine. It was horrible, it did not feel as good as the last time. I could feel his anger in the kiss, or was it jealousy? When he broke away, I looked deep into his eyes searching for the answer. He sensed it and broke away from me. "I am not here to pick a fight with you. I am here to teach you the art of seducing." This is so weird. For one second, he is angry with me for being closer to James and the other, he wants me to be closer to James. Men!

Satan brought me to another room in my house. It was the library. It was not a large one, just a few rows of shelves and a few crystal tables around. "Since there is no work, James would most probably be spending most of his time in the library." "How would you know?" "I know." He answered as if I were an idiot. "Sit over there." I walked towards one of the tables and sat on the soft cushion seat. "This is how you do it."

He walked slowly, but gracefully as if he were gliding. His eyes locked on mine as he did so. I could feel his glowing red eyes burning into my gray ones. He smirked and sat in front of me. My heart did an unusual flip and started to beat faster. It was as if I were in some kind of trance when I looked into his eyes, cause I cannot break away from his stare. I almost gasp when he opened his mouth as his smooth deep voice seeped through, "Angel…" he bent forward and slowly crept over my hand that was on the table. I could feel the material of his black pants rubbing against my naked calf and stayed there, making me feel breathless. I never knew that such simple series of gestures like walking, sitting, calling me, and gently touching me would be so sexy. He bent in further and before his lips met mine, I felt the warmth of his breath as he said "Its your turn" before standing up and asking me to do the same. Urgh.

I walked a good distance from where I had sat a moment ago and is replaced by Satan and took a deep breath. "Relax, you always seem so tense." He chuckled. I suppressed the blushy feeling coming up and turned around to meet his eyes squarely. I looked deep into his dark shade of red eyes, his eyes were… wow… but I have to mask this feeling. I wore a smirk as I walked, swaying my hips ever so flirtatiously. What I did was all natural and it felt so new and… naughty. I sat down, not breaking the eye contact; Satan looked out-of-composure at first but soon regained it. I bit my bottom lip as I caressed his smooth hand. My feet rubbing his calf up and down, slightly messing up his pants. I bent forward, he was way tall, and so I had to lean forward a lot more and breathed sexily beside his ear "is this good enough for you?" I slowly caressed his cheeks as I made my way back to my own seat. Before my butt could comfortably fall on the soft cushion, Satan unsuspectingly…!


	8. Chapter 8

Angel Crisis… 8

He grabs me by the waist and pulled my body such that I was kneeling on the table, slightly taller then him. His chin was resting on my chest as he looked up at me. His red eyes were glowing more then ever. His eyes scanned my face and rested on my lips. He pressed my body closer to his as he stretched himself closer to my face. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Our lips touched. Gently at first then it got more intense and passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue made its way into my mouth, grazing over my tongue. I ran my hand up his hair as I lowered myself, pressing myself on him. His kiss was amazing. It was so gentle and at the same time, so passionate. His one hand grabbed my butt and pressed it against his body. We were so closely pressed together that my breast was slightly bulging as if it wanted to escape from the intense heat. His other hand went in between his chest and mine and messaged my breast over my white robes. I moaned in his mouth and felt him arch the sides of his mouth. The intensity grew so much that both of us had lost our breaths.

Suddenly, a book fell from the shelves and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Both of us broke from the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes before he broke away and made his way towards the exit. "James should be in the library by now. Go… do what I have taught you… just now." I crawled down the table and stood there, looking at his back. He wants me to kiss James? The same way I kissed him? I can't do it. It won't feel right. Or does he want me to 'walk' to James and seduce him? But its so hard if the person is not Satan. I can't do it. "Go!" Satan commanded. "Don't you yell at me!" I felt anger and confusion boiling inside me. "I am Satan! I yell at ANYBODY I want to!" hah! "Oh yeah? If u are so great then why don't you come up with a better plan!" self-consciously, I walked towards his direction. "Don't you argue with me! Just…go." He looked away from me. His tone seemed to have softened. I glare at the back of his head. "…Fine." I slammed the door behind me as I made my way to the library.

Satan now leaned against the door Ivory just slammed in pure agony with his fist banged against it, "Dammit. DAMMIT!"

What is the matter with him? Kissing me then yelling at me. He has been blowing hot and cold on me this few days. Before I now it, I am in the library already. Take a deep breath Ivory; this is only for a good cause. Good cause… There he is! So here I am, standing behind a bookshelf, spying- looking at that whitish blond hair angel reading a thick book on the crystal table. Something bothers me. Why is there absolutely no one in the library? Lady luck is on my side today. I had better go give her a visit later to thank her. Gasp He is coming my way! I turned around a little too aggressively and a book fell. And landed on my head. Shit. "Ivory?" Shit. Shit. Shit. This is absolutely NOT the way I wanted it to be. Got to think of something and quick! "Hey James, what a coincidence to see you here." Great. He probably suspects I'm on drugs or something although it's not possible here in heaven. "Yeah, I hardly see you around here in the library. Are you looking for something?" He smiled a sunshine smile (is that even possible? It is OUR James…) "Oh not really, just browsing through. You know. Like looking through all these… knowledgeable looking books…" I finished off ultimately lamely. I gave myself a mental slap on the forehead. Just keep digging your own grave Ivory, well done. This is EXACTLY what Satan had taught me, I am SUCH a reliable student. I must have made a really silly looking face because James started to laugh. I looked at him weirdly. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he turns to place the mightily thick book back in the shelves with surprisingly one hand. "Aren't you busy?" I leaned against the wall. "No. I'm pretty done with the books. Come on, let's take a walk outside."

"So…" I attempt to make a conversation after the silence that has been going on for a while. "Where has everybody gone to? Haven't seen them around." "Today is a holiday. Who would bother to hang out in the library? They most probably slept in." "Oh." Then silence followed again. It's getting a little uncomfortable… wait. Then a thought struck my head. I am ALONE with James! Which means… we are on a date! Seems that I was not the only one who thought of that, "This seems like a date." He smiled looking at me. I blushed. What the hell am I blushing for? He is my head, my boss! But instead, I giggled and said "Yeah." Both of us started laughing for no reason. We walked quietly, just enjoying the silence, peace and each other's presence.

After quite a while, we reached a cloud track. It is a place made up of clouds and behind each cloud, hides a playful unicorn. It is a place where children angels play. Giggles could be heard behind the clouds. I smiled. James whispered in my ears "They think we cannot see them, lets play along." "AH… what an empty cloud track. How boring." He said it loud and clear and began to walk past some clouds. I followed, "What are we to do? We are soo… lonely." I looked at the clouds and walked beside James. Then out of every cloud, came popping out heads of unicorns, some adults, some young ones and small angels. "BOO!" then they began to fly around James and I. It was a beautiful sight. The unicorns are covered in gentle pastel colored fur, and the small angels look so darling and happy. James and I smiled at the soothing sight. Suddenly…!

A dark colored adult unicorn came dashing in our direction. Unicorns may by gentle and soothing, but they can also be very dangerous, depending on what type of unicorn they are. And unfortunately, this dark colored one is a war unicorn. The giggles turned into screams, leisure flying turned into an escape plan. I gasp when I saw that there was a small angel trapped struggling with his wings and the unicorn is dashing to his direction. Immediately, I spread out my wings and saved the angel, narrowly missing its attack. The dark unicorn galloped away as I flew back with the angel in my arms. He opened his eyes and I met those darling blue eyes. He is so beautiful. His silky face broke into a grin a giggled in my arms. The crowd cheered as I kept my wings when I reached the cloud. "Thank you." He said in a sweet voice. I reluctantly let him off as he flew away.

I saw everybody smiled at me except for- James, "What is that, in your wings?"


End file.
